Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 5
Dragonhollow Newsletter #5 was the fifth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Restless Restart'' Two days ago, Mojang have released the latest installment of Minecraft, known as the combat update. Many mixed reviews on the update as a whole from the community, but nonetheless people on are curious on a potential map reset for the server. It was hinted by Acey earlier within the month on a potential reset, but it has now been confirmed by the director HyperSilence. However, with little time to prepare for such an update, HyperSilence attempts to speed up the process of updating the server by starting a fundraiser to raise money in hopes of getting Acey better Internet. So far the donations have been rather slow, but again it was on short notice and people are scrounging around their pockets for some extra change to help support the update. No rush intended by the server director as the update will come no matter, but in terms of small changes and a more active Acey, the funding will help out immensely. From the community director himself, HyperSilence finalized the funding towards Acey’s new equipment by donating the remaining $150 himself. Big thanks to him and many other participants in the fundraiser as the server will be seeing a faster update to 1.9. However, if you did miss out on contributing to the cause, the fundraising website is still available if you’d like to show your support or reimburse the server director. ''Talking Teamspeak'' In other news, the community director makes another appearance, this time with news of an official server teamspeak. For those unaware, teamspeak is a program that allows people to communicate via voice chat and has separate channels for group or private conversations. HyperSilence revealed that he had gotten a server for the application from a giveaway. Judging by the IP, the server appears to be hosted in the UK. Links to the teamspeak and how to install will be added in a later forum thread. Personally, I have yet to hop on to take a look for myself, but will attempting to keep up with more local stories that the community may have to offer. We might be seeing more of our local director and owner more and who knows, maybe we’ll be able to shape the development of the server in some way by talking to them. Be wary that the Dragonhollow community is very diverse and the time zones make it difficult to always talk with who you so desire. The Dragonhollow forums has a global map of most players if you’d like to attempt to schedule a meeting with a fellow member. Remember to be respectful fellow members as the community is diverse and everybody is here to have a good time. ''Dragonslayer Debate'' With such an absurd reputation for fighting and spending countless hours on the server, the Dragonslayers have caught the spotlight yet again as a recent thread has been made to whether or not they should be unbanned or not. With the peacefulness of Summergate and the call to battle with the combat update, the community could not resist a chance to fight another war on a new playing field. There has been a poll on the forums regarding this, and the vote as of now appears to be in favor of their return. However, the final verdict has yet to be said by Acey concerning the matter. So be on the lookout for further news and happy hunting. ''Revered Rider'' It has been awhile since an event has been held at Eastbrook Stadium. Ever since an update in server plugins, the Stadium has been shut down due to the track not allowing you to mount your own horse on its grounds. But after some close monitoring by server staff, the issue was resolved and a race was scheduled to be held on the 26th of February. Prizes ranged based on where players placed in a contest of speed, but everyone goes home with a winner with a reward for participation. Although we could not have visual records of the event itself, the commemoration of the winners of this month’s race can be found on the Dragonhollow Youtube channel. The top three fastest riders were: Sprankles coming in 3rd, DeephasNoDeep in 2nd, and Moxicology in 1rst. Prizes ranged from Tokens, custom enchanted tools, and horse armour. Congratulations are in order and as a reminder to all the newer members the races are available to anyone with no qualifications besides a mount and that events are usually announced publicly in a forum thread or a calendar event. Best of luck and hopefully we will be able to see more faces in the next event. ''FAQ: Map Save Request'' A server reset isn’t always the easiest thing to swallow as many projects remain incomplete or the curiosity to snoop how other players lived is just too strong. But from my experience as a reporter of the news, there have been many requests by members of Dragonhollow for a map save. A few locals such as TheNut, Moxicology, and another recent player are quite persistent on getting a download for the current map. There has yet to be a concise answer to this request as the director and owner have been busy making preparations and plans for the new map. It is said that they will have a download, but no guarantee as of yet. ''Credits'' Big thanks to a couple members of the community who helped compile and clear up some facts in this edition of the newsletter. NeonicDolphin, or now known as DeephasNoDeep and TheNut being some contributors in the news. Remember that the newsletter is available to anyone who wants to share some information, introduce themselves, advertise a shop, or just have a story they want to be covered. So don't be shy and hopefully we'll be able to get to the next story as soon as possible. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter